


rad

by ivied



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Diary/Journal, F/M, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Real Events, Other, Real Life, Sad, Sad Ending, Very Secret Diary, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivied/pseuds/ivied
Summary: he confessesthey reject him.they like his best friend.you think how ironiche likes your best friendhe’s offlineyou’re crying but you’re  online
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Reader
Kudos: 2





	rad

**Author's Note:**

> i’m crying and writing this. this is my personal diary/vent journal, this is not directed at you. i just don’t wanna bottle up my emotions rn. should i make a playlist for it?

all those times you thought he joined because of you  
he joined for them  
when you thought he left for you  
he left for them

and they  
they’re just beautiful   
you know you could never compare

you, have eye bags  
you have marks  
you scratches 

they have smiles  
they’re dimples lighten their face  
they’re perfect

together they would be the perfect couple  
straight outta a disney movie  
smiles and giggles

you thought you convinced him  
they did.   
you thought you made him laugh  
they made him laugh

who could blame them   
they’re perfect. 

he confesses  
they reject him.   
they like his best friend. 

you think how ironic  
he likes your best friend  
he’s offline 

your words exchanged mean nothing  
the laughs  
the videos   
the memes

nothing. 

cause he will always like them. 

you weren’t expecting him to like you back.   
you weren’t expecting him to like anyone.   
you should’ve known. 

when he shared his secrets.   
when he shared his laughs.   
when he did everything.   
for them. 

it’s always like this,   
i should’ve known


End file.
